Between Blood: What am I?
by Gin-Ryu
Summary: JohnxocMegan was captured years ago, to be Cleansed of her human blood. Now she will meet her childhood friend again and be faced with a choice. Save her own race? or the ones who saved her life?
1. Spared by the enemy

I DONT OWN HALO OR THE HALO NOVELS. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CREATIONS AND THE PLOT.

_**Spared by the Enemy**_

****Most of the marines came willingly, knowing they were dead already as the lower-class blue arrmored Elittes lead them from their taken ship. A girl of twelve was among them, dressed in a slightly-too-big army uniform.

They lead them all to the prison camps without a word. Jeerimass, the red-armored Major elite watched as the Marines let tears flow down their war scarred faces and said their demonic prayers.

Meanwhile, Megan Parker fought her guard of a single Elite in blue armor. They threw all the humans against the wall and, one by one, they were all shot. Megan was the last in the row and, as she watched the Elite talk in their language and shoot the humans as if it was some kind of game, she felt herself become consumed by fear.

When they came to her small, female form she turned in time to see the Elite walk forward and place the gun an inch away from her face, the corners of its mouth turned in an evil smirk.

"DEMONED SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed as she lashed out with a powerful kick, cracking his hand and making him drop the gun in suprise. She then turned and punched him. Making him lash out only to feel a strange sensation...then falling dead.

Megan stood above the dead Elite, breathing hard and holding the plasma rifle an arms length from her body. Not even wincing at the burns that had apeared on her hand from over-heating the gun.

Immediatly two Elites came forward and grabbed the girl, she kicked and did everuything she could but the huge creatures lifted her off the ground with one hand of each lifing her by the shoulders and one holding her arms behind her back.

Another Elite came foward and Jeerimass watched, astounded as the girl fought, seemingly unfrightened as her elders had been.

Killracee, another red-armored Elite stepped forward and placed a Beam Rifle onto the girls forehead, aiming it in the direct center as he gave a smirk.

Megan, however, used her head and brought it back carefully, as to not diturb the weapon before banging her forhead down onto it and making it aim at the ground She then kicked the Killracee hard with a direct hit to his abdomen.

"A fast death," He said in human which suprised the girl greatly, "You have just lost."

He grabbed his energy saber and activated it. She looked at it with wide eyes as he neared her. "Dear God." She whispered. "Save me."

The Elite touched the edge of the saber to her cheek and began carving a symbol into her flesh.

She bit her lip until it bled as a few choice tears ran down her face. But she never cried out.

Jeerimass watched as Kilracee carved the Mark of Shame onto this young human's tan face. Just then she aimed a powerful kick right into the Elites chest (The Elites were hlding her up high enough). Jeerimass had seen nothing like this before."And this Human" he decided. "This human is too young to be a warrior of her own race. She acts out of pure instinct, her own judgment, and will to live." A smile stained ther Elites face as he began a desend down the hill. "This has earned her the right to live...and be cleansed of her human blood."

He reached them to see the Girl held now by four Elittes. Two holding her arms and two holding her legs. "Kilracee!" Jeerimass barked.

"Yes?" Killracee asked, Jeerimas's rank still out doing his own so he was forced to be respectful.

"This human girl is still young. And her will to live is strong. Her courage is that of any Elite, and if all my warriors had as much fighting instinct as this one human the rest of her filthy colony would be gone. Give this human a chance to be cleansed of her human blood and become one of our wwarriors." Jeerimass said and Killracee looked at the girl before the Elites dropped her and he lead them away.

"DEMONED!" She snarled, "Almost Elite-like." He thought as she grooped for a weapon.

"No, no demoneds here. I have sparred your life. I will not hurt you unless you give me a reason to." He said will outstretching one of his alien hands.

Megan looked at his hand before reaching out and touching its scally skin, only to bring her hand back and give a human sound for pain. Her hand was burnt up to the elboow and he clicked his mandibles in amusement as she rolled to her side as though trying to escape the pain.

Jeerimass thought hard, trying to find the thought of an honorable elite worthy of being her care-taker. Not only must he conisder that, but he needed an Elite without a family...and without the aspect of killing this human. He found only one in his mind: Acaadna. He was a strong warrior who was well equipt to take care of a human youth as headstrong and feirce as this one.

"Acaadna!" He called into his radio and the Elite apeared a moments later. "Yes Commander?"

"Take care of this human girl as if she were your own daughter. I believe you have no surviving family?" Jeerimass spoke.

"You are right, I do not." Acaadna said bitterly.

"Not speaking in human this time, must be talking about me." Megan though bitterly as the elites converesed in their native language.

"Then take this as a gift from our gods. A human child worthy of being such a warriors responsability." Jeerimass said, honoring Acaadna with a respectful title.

Acaadna nodded before looking at the girl as she held her am close to her and glared at them. "Whats wrong with it?"

"Plasma burns on her right arm."

Acaadna asked no more as he stopped low and picked the human girl up. "Let go you alien bitch!" She screamed and struggledd.

He walked with her in his arms as she writhed in his gras uusing almost every trick to try to force him to let go of her. He stopped and looked at her after a few minutes of this. "Rest little one," He said clicking his mandibles in amusment at the girls fear of him. "You need it. I will not harm you, and nothing here will, as long as I am here."

Megan looked into his eyes, as though checking for a lie. She found none there and took a deep breath before moving a little more and, as he had wished, fell asleeep curled against the cold metal of his armor.

Acaadna looked at the small human in his arms as he apraoched the gravity lift and stepped in, holding tight to the girl so she didn't fly from his grasp. He half wondered if he was holding her too tight as he apeared in the ship, making his way to the cabin he called home.

He pulled a few of the sheets from his bed and maded a kind of nest on the floor, unsure how humans slept. He placed a pillow by it and laid the girl on it. He grabbed some dressings and wrapped them carfully around the small ar of the human girl. She openned her eyes foer a moment and the elite asked quietly. "What is your name Little one?"

The humsn that was so small compared to him closed her eyes before saying, "Megan...My name is Megan." Acaadna nodded. "My name is Commander Acaadna...Or Just Acaadna." He spoke with a small Elite chuckle in his voice before telling the girl. "Your human name must be discarded in order to be cleansed of your Human heritage. The Prophets will know a name you are worthy of."

And with that the girl slipped into a dream, and the Elite walked off down the corador, locking his door behind him. "Tomorow we will see the Prophets little one." He said, more to himself then to anyone else, "We will stand before the councel, And we will learn who and what you will become."

REVIEW!PLEASE!


	2. Missing an old Friend

_**Missing an old Friend**_

Megan Parker woke groggly to hear shrill little voices whispering. "Is it alive?"

"What a wierd dream..." She thought before opening her steal gray eyes and blinking furiously, trying to make them clear.

"I think its waking up!" One of the shrill voices said before Megan sat up at saw what she immediatly knew were Grunts.

She stood up quickly and looked down for a minute and saw the blankets made of a strange material on the floor along with a pillow.

"Ahhh!" some of the gunbts yelled, waving their arms in the air.

"Shhh!" She said before ploppping back down and looking at them. "I guess it wasn't a dream...Then i guess my dad really is dead...and I'lll never go home..."

Shhe bit her lip again and tore away the skin, making it bleed as she held back the tears that were fighting to stream down her face.

"What's wrong with it?" One Grunt asked the other before one in Black Co p's armor spotted the tears running down her face.

"It's crying." it said before they all looked at her with what most would qualify as a sympathetic look.

"Daddy." She whispered before Yappity, the Co Ops Grunt, walked slowly forward.

"You're sad why? You ivd! You should be happy!" Yappity said but the girl did say anything.

"What's wrong? You're the firsty human to survive!" Yappity asked looking alittle confused before plopping down while the other Grunts ran away to the brideg, not wanting to be aroound incase the human klled him.

"Easy for you to say...You little Grunt...This is your home." She said before using her fist to wipe some tears from her face.

"So?" He asked, taking a deep breath from his Methane tank.

"So? My dad's dead...and I'll never get to go home..." She said and the Grunt had a sudden idea. He jumped up with such vigor that he was six inches ooff the ground before looking at her. He didn't know if it would work, because he rarely had someone to make laugh.

"Do, do do, do do do DO!" He said said while dancing rather amusingly in circles before stopping, "Ta DA!" He said with his hands above his head.

Megan couldn't help but laugh before saying, "You're a funny little guy...What's your name?"

"Yappity!" He said with what passed as a grin among his people.

"Well...That Elite...Acaadna said we'd talk ttoo some stupid prophet guys and have my name changed..But as far as I know my name is still Megan, Megan Parker."

She saiid smiling before standing and looking around. "Where am I?'

"You're in Commander Acaadna's cabin. We were sent here to lwatch you while he is away." Yappity answered, standing along with her.

"So...Yappity right? When will Commander Four-Face be back?" She asked, making Yappity gasp. "You must be respectful to the Commander!"

"What? He gonna shoot me or somthin'?" She asked careleessly before a voice behind her aid, "Not without a good reason Little One. yappity, where is the rest of your squad?"

Megan Jumped and turned, in a fighting stance towards the tall creature infront of her.

"Sir, they ran away when it woke up." Yappity answered but Megan looked at him. "You know IT has a name!"

"Yes yappity, I do not blame them. She is rather ffierce when enraged." He said to the Grunt.

"Yappity?...You're my friend right?" She asked and Yappity looked at her in shock. "Friend?"

"Yeah...I Friend...someone you can trust and laugh with." She said and yappity nodded slowly, Acaadna still infront of them both.

"The tell me...Is this guy going to hurt me?"

"No." The grunt answered before scurrying out.

The Girl looked at the Elite with a little fear in her eyes. "Y-You're an alien though..."

"As are you little one." He said with a cllick of amusment made by his mandibles.

"Acaadna." She said with difficulty before looking at him. "Why are you here?"

"I came to explain to you about the way you will act and behave. What you will do to perpare yiourself to come before the councel, and why w spared you." He answered..

She looked at him, her long shoulder-length brown hair still tied back in a ponytail as she waited for him to continue.

"You should eat, thenn you may get dressed in the clothes I will leave for you after bathing. You will need to be respectful of the Holy Ones and must understand that you were saved to be cleansed of your own Human blood. We will teach you about the Great Journey soon." He explained before stopping and saying. "We have many diffrent custumes then your people and you will learbnn them all alomng with oour diffrent languages, and, as we are all almost sure of, you will most likly learn the fight and be a warrior."

Mean took a minute to soak this in before asking, "How long are he showers? 2 minutes?"

"As long as you wish." He aid before walking out and turning abck to her. "Follow me little one."

Curiousity got the better of her as she ran out after the Elite. "Dad used to call me something like that."

"hoo?" He asked after she said it and she looke at himm. "My dad...My father." He understood imediatly that she missed her family and said. "So, Little one, do you miss them?"

"Who?" She asked, as if she didn't already know.

"Your own family. Your colonie." He answered and She looked at him. "Yes..But my dad was a soldier on Reach...He died and my mother divced hiim so long ago that he always raised me...after that I always stayed with my grandma on a little colonie...No polution o crowding...But the person I miss the most is my friend John."

"Why?" The Elite asked, stopping to look at the human next to him.

"He was just funny...He alwauyys won, but I was the only one who could beat him. We never played infront of everyone else because if I won, he would be embarressed...The last thing I did before leaving was play King of the hill at school with him eight years ago...haven't heard or seen him since."

"Ah. A battle to see who is strong enough to stay ot the mound?" He asked and she nodded before lookibng into the mess-fhall beside them. It was full of Elites, Grunts, and jackles on one side and big harry Brutes, Ugly Drones, and even uglier Jackles on the other.

"Go in and sit down. Someone will bring you food in a few minutes, I must go." He said before hurrying off, leaving her to face the room of giants by herself.

She walked and looked for a spot to sit. She saw a spot by on a table of brute and walked over, but when she apraoched tthey looked at her and one shoved her away. "No human scum aloud!"

She looked at the Jackles who looked ready to eat her and then at the Dones before turning her steal Grey eyes to the side full of Elite's Hunters, and Grunts. There were mixed asortments of them at eachtable...but no room for her. She walked over to the corner of the room furthest from all the tables and sat down.

An Grunt walked opver and hhanded her a plate oof strange foods taht she put beside her, unaware of what any of it was, and looked at the ground for a minute.

She remembered being at a new school and how John had explained about all the seating and invited her to sit with him with all the boys.

She took out the silver chess piece he had given her when she left from her pocket and sqeezed it tight before looking up.

She picked up the tray of odd looking food and rememebered what John had told her. On one side there's the Mean ones...One side he nice. The nice side has diffrent people siting at diffrent tables...The mean side had certain groups at certain tables.

She walked towards a table with Five Grunts, eight elites, and two hunters at it and tapped the Elite sittingg betweeen the hunters quiely before asking in a small voice, "May I sit at this table?"

The young Elite tuned and looked at Megan before askinng, "A hhuman?'

"Yes...But mayI plwease sit here? The Brutees wnt let me sit on that side." She answered with almost a pleading voice.

"Sure...Make some room guys." He asid turning back to the rest of the table and the Hunters moved slightly along with the Elite so there was enough room for her to sit down between the two.

She sat down and before the Elite looked at herpicking at the long bluish stalks on her plate and said, "You're new..so yoou don't have any idea how to eat this food do you?'

"To be honest...I don't..." she said befoore he explained what to eat and what not to eat, she eeven tasted the blueish-purplish milk in her cup and found it rather sweet.

She got up and asked, "Where are the showers?"

"I'll show you human." The Elite said before walkeing next to her and showing her a room full of little shower faucets. He showed her which room to use and how to lock the door befoore turning and leaving.

She locked the door before lookng att the long silver and black clothes Acaana had left her. She washed in the warm crystall blue water and dressed in the clothes before walking out of the blue room to see Acaadna waiting for her by the doorway.

He made sure the clothes fit her and said as he took some bandages from his pocket. 'We can hide that mark."

"No." She saiid. She had always hated hiding things.

"Very well little one...Do you like the clothes?" He asked and she nodded. The cl9hes were silver wiith ornamented black decorations on them.

he lead her to a diffrent rooom where a young female Elite was waiting. She knew it was femaiil because it was purple clothes similair to hers. The Elite lead her in and Brushed her hair without a word and she felt the Elite doing diffrent things to her before she turned and looking into a pool with water that showed her rflectiion perfectly. The elite had tied up her hair n a tigght bun and placed two sticks in it wiith symbols on the top. She waklked out to AScaadna quickly and he nodded before saying, "Are you ready to see the coouncel?"

She nodded befoore noticing that he had polished his armor to a high sheen and was walking with a proud look about him.

Little did she know that only a few decks above, there was room full of royall Elites and prphets...along with the Truth, Regret and Mercy...and they waited with her future in thier hands.


	3. One Word in every Language

_**One Word in Every Language**_

Megan felt a strange sensation of unease grow in her alonng with dread when she walked next to Acaadna towards a lift.

Acaadna looked at her and clicked his manibles in amusment once more.

"What's so funny?" She asked without having to question how she knew he was laughing. Her dark gray eyes were filled with a forboding that made her feel like she was on death row.

"So you've learned to tell when we Sangheili are amused?" Acaadna asked and she looked at him with those mysteriouse eyes and said. "I'm a fast learner...I used to have to go from colonie to colonie so I learned how to pick up diffrent languages."

"Very well Little one, but I must tell you before we reach thecouncels chambers. You are at high riskk, so be olite, and do whatever they ask of you, understand little one?"

Megan noddedw hile looking away but then said looking back wih a smirk on her face. "So Acaadna," She said his name smoothly this time, "I think I know why you never use my name."

"Why is that?" He asked kind of wishing she would get it wrong.

"You can't say it." She declared before looking at him. "I used to study all the human names...Megan, origin greek, meaning a pearl, a daisy, Little margret, or child of light."

"Mee-ga-han." He tried to prove her wrong only to see her smile at him. "I couldn't say your name either...I just learn fast."

That was when Acaadna though about the meanings of her name, Child of light made him think before he said, bereaking the silence.

"Acaadna, The origin is the forrunner words Acay and Dnay, meaning Brave and Grave, making my name mean Bravedead."

She smiled, ""That's cool."

"Cool?"

Acaadna askked but looked over when he thought her heard an amused click. He lookd at her and saw a smile. "I can use my tongue like you use your mandibles, and cool means like...Its intresting and I enjoy it."

"Ohh.." He said before looking at hr as the lift stopped. They both got off, and Megan smiled when she saw Yappity there.

"Hey." She said smiling at him before fllowing Acaadna towards an honorable looking Elite. He was wearing elabrate armor and she tried to remember seeing something like it before, but it was no use.

Acaadna handed him a dsk before conversing in his own tongue nad nodding as he put his large hand in a box like device and wincing only slightly as it took a tissue sample.

The black armored Elite gave an evil look before saying. "Now you put your hand in human."

Megan looked at Acaadna before easing her hand into the box. She closed her eyes and muttered some-well-selected-human-curses-I-couldn't-put-on-a-PG-13-fanfic.

She took her hand oout and looked at it. a small place in which a needle had entered and pierced straight through her hand..but no blood.

Yappity ran in and said something very fast to Acaadna who nodded. yappity then looked at Megan and said something so fast it reminded her oof her three-day sugar high.

"IaskkedthecounceltoletmecomeinwithyouandtheysaidifyouwantIcansocanIcanIcanI?"

(Translation: I askked the councel to let me come in with you and they said if you want I can so can I? can I? can I?)

"Ok Yap." She said before Acaadna said, "We my enter now. Are you ready little one?"

Megan felt like saying no but instead nodded and walked with Acaadmna into a room ffull of Elites whhereing rfoyal army and proophets dressed to perfection. In the center of the room where three choice prophets.

Megan reached into the pocket oof tthe silky clothes and held tight to the chess piece. She felt a small bit of comfort before, out of habit, saluted.

The prophets laugheed and shhe couldn't help but smile at her own stuipidity.

"So, human, I suspect that commander Acaadna has explained everything to you?" a kinder looking one said and she nodded. "You're going to say if I can stay and be a warrior or if I'm cannon fodder."

Yappity looked at her, "No, my race is cannon fodder."

She looked at him, "I ment I'd be DEAD."

"Oh..."

Thee prophets all whhisperd fr a moment and Megan bit her llip open again before saying, 'And I need a new name."

"Very well." The prophet of Regret said before noticing her eyes and saying, "Human, come closer."

She walked forward with a fearless apearance though she felt like her legs were made of jello. John had always laughed at the way she aws always eager to prove herself, but was often scared of the stupidest thing. "You're the one," He had said laughing one da as she sat in her rom a montyh or so before she left. "Are the one who took on Reggie in a fight and won, but your scared of space?"

She remembered when she had found out that her dad was dead..and she remembered for a split second crying on the only person who she trusted's shoulder.

"Yes holy one" She asked, feeling a stab of John's bravery as she got close enough for them to look at every detail on her face.

"Her eyes are like the sacred rings." Truth said before she looked at him and said, "So? You got a name for me yet?"

"Yes." Mercy said after a moment of dicusion among themselves. "Your name," regret said, "Shall be one of the few word remainng the smae in vvery of our languuages."

"Even the Forrunners language used this wod," Truth added.

"What is it?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Your name, child, shall be Star."


	4. Star

_**Star of the Elites**_

Megan sat in her and Acaadna's chambers, her specially made armor laying in pieces beside her as she carefully polished it o a perfect sheen. She had understood soon after attaining her own armor why her new "father" always shined his armor when appearing in front of superiors.

Her armor was silver with black metal decorations on it. She had some on every part of her but her chest, and for,...erm...**_interesting _** reasons as Acaadna said.

She always wore clothes like the ones she had first worn to see the prophets years ago, only now she owned many different colors and they were all a few sizes bigger. Now she was wearing one of a soft solid black.

She had cut her once long hair so it was chin length and fanned out when she tied it back, which she always did. She also had to dye it black, so it wouldn't draw attention to her in battle.

Yappity ran in quickly followed by the Elite who she had sat with the first time she now knew was named Shasic (Pronounced: Sha-Shik).

Yappity was wearing his original black armor, though it was polished from its old dents. "Star! Nice to see you!"

Shasic was wearing red armor ornamented with orange as he walked in, his armor polished as well. "Yes Star, nice to see you at least awake."

Star smiled before saying as she turned her back to them so they could see she had dyed some of the inside of the fanned out hair red, (She talks in the different Covenant languages now but mainly Elite) "Look good?"

"Of course!" Yappity sad and she smiled before saying "Will you guys help me put this on?" She gestured to her armor, "I don't want to be late and I have to make sure it fits right before I go off and have fun with you guys and the others."

By the others she meant her other friend, an Elite female training to be a priestess named Fericee and the two hunters called Koro and Karo.

Soon the two had helped her put on all the armor. It was in pieces around her body. one went around her stomach and up her ribs a bit. She also had three pieces on each arm but nothing on her hands. She had three pieces on her legs as well, along with ankle guards and a strong band going around her neck to protect her major veins. (She wore bands n her wrists as well)

"How is it?" She asked and they all nodded before she grabbed the chess piece she had put on a chain and placing it around her neck, tucking it under her shirt and walking out with the others.

A few hours later Acaadna came and got her from her training in time to watch her taking on Karo, Koro, and Shasic. He stopped and watched as she darted around, with speeds no human could obtain naturally before she beat the others.

"Star! It is time to go." Acaadna called and she nodded before Yappity called some gibberish to her and Shasic slapped her on the back for luck. She hurried over with her armor still polished to perfection.

She waked in, dropped her information disk into the guard-Elite's hands and put her hand the familiar box. She had become used to it so she didn't move in pain as it took a sample of her tissue to match it with that on the disk.

"The council will see you now Star." A quiet elderly Elite said and she nodded respectfully before walking in and kneeling expertly to the prophets, her legs crossed and touch both knees to the floor. "Rise Little One." The Prophet of Truth said, the whole place having found this a suitable address to the human that was rather small compared to everyone but the grunts.

"Yes Holy One." She said before standing without using hands, making the prophets and royal elites whisper of her progress.

"We have called you here today to speak of your adaptation and to test you." The Prophet of Regret said and Star nodded, Her dark gray eyes looked back up and they saw the now more pronounced ring of blue rounding the gray. It had once been dark blue, but was now teal from the training and the enhancements.

"Yes Star, how have you come to think of your new home?" One prophet asked and she closed her eyes before saying, "It is my home, I love it. I have friends and a family, and I couldn't have it any better, besides Holy Ones, I have been here long enough hat it is not very new to me."

"I see...Now for the test." Regret said and she prepared herself for any question but turned when the prophet called, "Gergar!" She turned slowly to see three brutes rushing forward. Only one thought went through her mind,

"Something tells me these guys want to do more then ask me a question."

REVIEW


	5. Meeting Master Chief

_**Meeting Master Chief**_

Stars intense gray eyes looked at the oncoming brutes, and the teal ring around the gray gleamed with something between fear and fight.

She stepped back as Gergar took a hard swing at her with his Brute Shot and she felt her quickened abillities begin to kick in.

Her reflexs were record time as she reached for her energy saber and activated it. A flash of blue light lit her eyes as she held the saber defensivly in front of her as one brute took its red plasma rifle amd began firing it at her.

Suddenly...Megans world stopped...She looked at the brute shot that seemed to be coming slow motion at her and she felt herself back into a corner before a voice screamed in her mind,

_**"Jump!"**_

She obeyed and flipped higher then she thought possible in trough the air before turning and taking a hard slash ot Gergar's back. A small hiss rent the silence as the energy saber sank deep into him and the smell of scorched flesh reached her nose as she pulled away and turned to the two brutes, who qickly fled at the sight of their commanders dead form on the ground.

"There Holy ones...I have proven myself." She said as she turned to look at the before deactivating her saber and staring at the form shown behind them. A screen had openned and outside she could see space...She could see a hundred or more huge ships armed with heavy weapons and with scout Elites darting around them.

"In all my life..." She whispered in aw, "I never thought I'd see this."

"That is the royal escort." Truth said, "There is human activity in this area."

Megan nodded her head, "My own kind you mean?"

The prophets all looked at each other before saying, "Yes." Before Regret said hesitantly, "We've wished to put you in a training simulator. You will be completely asleep but it will feed you information traight into your mmind, and scencors will stimulate your muscles."

"Why?" Megan asked as she remembered her home and put a hand on the chess piece around her neck.

"So, little one. You amy learn faster of our customs." Regret said and she sighed. "Ok...How long wiill it take?"

"Only the equvillent of three days." Mercy said and she nodded. "Will anybody else be doing this?"

"Yes, the young Elite Shasic and his brother." They answered and she asked, "When do I start?"

A few minutes later she was walking down the hall between two honor guard. The capsule-like things were complettely closed with no window...she gfelt a small bit of unease as she slid into her spot and began shoving the needles into her arms and legs.

They closed the pod so she fell into darkness, but no matter for she had fallen into a deep sleep...Never knowing that as she learned of the Covanant, her humanity were slowly fading into dust.

**_Two and a Half days Later_**

She began to open her eyes and foggy shapes moved around her below a bright light.

Her lazy eyes snapped open and she sat up looking at teh alien creatures around her.. She felt the small memory of seeing these creatures before but shook it of as she reached dopwn for her energy saber and felt it gone.

She clicked angrly before saying in elite, "You will pay!"

They looked at each other and she tried a diffrent tonguue...then another intill she used every covenant language to try and threaten them.

"FEAR ME!" She finally screamed in grunt, rather fustrated at their stupidity.

One creature shrugged and said in a sound that tickled the edge of her memory "Get Cortanna down here!"

"Humans..." She remembered before looking at her own hands and struggling to try and find the memory off their language...she remembered now that she was a human, but why was she here? It had been so long since she had spoken in human she had forgotten it all together, all but a few words. "Megan..." She said with dificulty before an AI apeared and looked at her.

"Hm..." The purple Ai said as she flashed with inform,ationthen Megan felt a tingling from her hand and sawthat it had a jack in it.

"What's your name?" The human asked a second time and Megan looked before saying, "My name is Megan..I was aboard Black Hawk Station when it was taken over my the covenant."

"Megan Parker...I have a military ID-" She said remembering ehr mamnners and reaching to her throat where she found her informmation disk atehn sighed...She touched teh chess piece before reaching her set of dog tags and pulling tehm off handing it to them.

"But alll the humans onthat ship were taken to exicusion camps." Dr.Hasley said and megan nodded her head yes, "But I fought and one took pity on me...an Ellite named Acaadna saved me and my friens-" She stopped and looked around, 'What happened? How many did you kill?"

"None." The Doctor said, "When we boarded they were all leaving, they came back for you in a cruise ship right when we left."

"Where am I now?"

"Your on Delta station."

"Umm..." Cortanna said, "The Master Chief wishes to see you Dr.Hasley.

"Very wekll." TThe doctor said walking out before Megan urned to cortanna. "Pretty fancy title, who is he?"

"He's the last of the Spartan II project." Cortamnna explained before Megan laughed and said, "'I see.."

"John would have loved this." She thoought before looking at the dooor as two figures walked in. One was Dr.Haslety and the other was a figure in green armore with a yellow-gold face plate shielding his eyes.

She Smiled and saluted the figure, unflinching towards him as she looked at him before saying, "Hey Master Chief. My name is Megan Parker."

"Megan?" A voice asked in suprise and she looked at the person, 'Should I know you?"

Dr.Hasley left after a moment saying something about dinner as the figure just stared at Megan without answering.

"I told you this would intrest you." Cortanna said breaking teh silenec before dispearing as Master Chief said, "Well.."

"Don't play games with me!" She asid using Johns line, "I ALWAYS win."

"Thats where your wrong." The Voice said and she llooked at him before aslking in suprise at yeh bold comment, "I know I've heard your voice before...Who are you?"

"Spartan-117." He said and Megan laughed, "If we're going by titles my name is Star."

"I win."

"What?" Star asked in disbelief,

"I win, I'm of a higher rank, so I win. I always win."

Star waited a minute before looking ahe face plate in amazment.

_**"John?"**_


	6. Between Blood

_**Between Blood**_

Megan Parker's teal-ringed blue eyes brightened with a strangge light as she looked at master chief before standing, still dressed in her armmor and her covenant clothing. She less thenn an inch from eye level with him, though she was atleast a head shorter then most Elites.

"John?" She asked, though he didn't have to answer. John was the only one who would turn something like that into a game.

"So Megan, where have you been?" Master Chief asked and she rolled her eyes. "Everywhere." She answered before moving her wrist guard into a better place and looking up with a fiery glare when Master Chief said, "So that's what they gave you for armor? Tin foil? I hope you never fought in that."

"It's a natural kind of aloid steal found on the Sangheli's home planet." She said glaring at him, "And I fought alot in this thank you very much you toy soldier." She lashed outquickly with a sharp tongue and even sharper words.

She looked around and sighed with relief when she saw her energy sabeer. She grabbd it and put it in a holder on her hip before John said, "Strong words coming from someone I could rip in two Ms.Parker."

That hit a nerve.

Megan glared daggers at him before saying, "That I doubt. I've learned the techniques of the covenant, no one can top that."

"If you sayy so, Ms.Parker." He said, somehow calling her taht spiked her temper and she stopped herself when she thought, "No, I'm Star!" She shook her head at her own thought before saying, "Is that a challenge?" as she expertly clicked her teeth in the threat sound of an Elite.

"Yeah fight master chief!" A marine said coming in with a crowd of others that included Dr.Hasley. Most were marines however.

"It might nort be a good idea.." Dr.Hasley said before the challenger clicked in amusment before saying with a smile that made Dr.Hasley stare, "Please Dr.Hasley, let John have a little fun."

That was when Dr.hasley nodded and said, "We'll clear the lower decks and scatter some stun-amuntion guns."

The strange girl nodded, her short black hair still tied back in teh red stripped pony tail. "I'm guessing it wll take around and hour to set up, so I don't feel bad in asking if I may have a cabin and a shower."

"She can have cabin 47, the emmpty one next to the air lock." A marine put in and Dr.Hasley nodded.

A few minutes later found Megan Parker in a cabin much diffrent then the ones she had become acustom to. She shrugged at the bareness of it before hurrying and stripping out of her armmor and every piece of clothing.

She eased into under the hot water. It was much diffrent than the strange blue-ish liquid she had used fior yaers on the covenant ships, but it would do. She leaned backwards and carefully washed the dye from her hair, but teh human shampoo and even the soap was diffrent then her liking. She got all the dye out of her hair and stepped out of the shower, looking into the mirror above the sink to see a girl with short brown hair and dark gray eyes looking back. She was dressed in her dirtyclothes but it aws ok, she didn't feel clean anyway.

She carefully ttightened each piece of armor onto her before settling on leaving her hair down.

She met Master Chief in an observation desk full of thrill-seeking marines, medics, ("For you of course," Master Chief told Megan when she saw them.), a few AI and of course, Dr.Hasley.

"We've chosen random spots to drop you in, I'm afraid, Megan, that you need to leave your energy saber here." Dr.Hasley said and the girl nodded, only her eyes and her armor showing of her covenant "Mis-hap"

Megan arrived at the spot and Cortana said on a main speaker, "Start!"

She rushed around a pillar and grabbed the SMGs there before turning in time for her hightened sences to pick up something running with fast speeeds past her. She caught him and shot at him with a percise aim, only to seee teh bullets hit his shields and damage them only slightly.

She looked around and saw a series of bars going up about four levels supporting two pillars. She cast a glance back before throwing her SMGs awaya and running, swinging over the bar and catching teh next, on teh last bar to teh highest level, still dodging bullets, Megan's hands fell an inch short from the bar. The entire observation tower gasped as one annd a few looked away, only those still watching saw the unbelievveable stunt.

She threw her weight into her legs and, in mid air, threw them over her head. they hit teh bar and slid her down so she could catch it and jump off.

Meanwhile Master Chief stood below shooting only to miss or watch it glance off the black armor.

She vgrabbed a sniper rifle and aimed quickly at Master Chief, hitting him in the leg as hee climbed the ladder for teh other turret.

About five minutes later ound Meegan weaponless running around a corner just beside the tower and master chief throwing a gun and knocking her down. But that was what she had wanted.

She caught the fall with her shoulder and rolled onto her back, he stepped closer and aimed at her, but she already knew what to do. She had already told her body the comands before, she just had to let them happen. Sher reached for teh pistol beside her, as in her mind she saw the end of teh fight.

She would roll back onto her shoulderts amnd kick off his helmet then plant a dead shot point blank from the ground. Something stopped her as she reached for teh pistol however, the Marine's calls of, "Go Master Chief! Take her out!"

For a minute, time froze.

"They're like the guys were at school." She remembered, "They looked up to John, when I beat John whenn we were alone at home that day, i ppromised I would never let anyone know that I, a girl, his best friend could beat him at anything, when no one else could. To save his dignity and his pride."

She stopped lay still, looking at him before saying the faitful words she hated to pass from her lips, "You win."

Master Chief through away his gun and helped her up with one of his green armored hands. The marines were cheering for John and Dr.Hasley was smiling and, though noo one could see, Megan could tell John was smiling too.

Later, as Megan lay in her bed, a knock rang on her cabin. she, for a moment, imagined it was Acaadna back from a hard day to telll her about the prophet, or maybe Shasic who had snuck out to see heer, or even Yappity coming to make her laugh. But she knew it wasn't true...Because she would never see her friends again.

She sat up and said, "Come in!"

Master Chief walked in still fully armored before he said, "Thanks." Megan had no idea how uncharctaristic this was for him so she said, "For what?"

"I saw the pistol." He said, "I know you could have won. What stopped you?"

"I promised a long time ago not to beat you infront of anyone." She said before lunging, holding her energy saber at the weak spot on the neck of hsi armor, to were if she activtated it it woould surly kill him. "It wasn't because I was weak."

Master Chief nodded before walking off, leaving Megan smiling behind him before she turned. Someho though, Megan knew she was breaking the rules.

Her family and friends, Covenant.

Her friends and her own _race_, Human.

Somehow now, she was stuck between not only a war.

But now,

She was stuck Between Blood.


	7. Herecy

Author Note: Ok, some people have said in reviews about the cannnon line and you knwo what? I READ THE HALO BOOKS! believe it or not, I know the cannon line. But as the reviewer also said this is fanFICTION. And I couldn't make this time line fit the halo story line. But I'm TRYING! And by the way, I'll clear up a few things.

1. Megan Parker left two years befoore John was recruited to be a Spartan.

2. Her father died on Reach BEFORE it fell to the covenant.

3. I Got a new key board as I said and it SUCKS! it double types ALOT and I'm typing in Wordpad so I don't have spell check.

On with the story!

_**Herecy**_

**_Dream_**

**_"Be careful." Shasic called as Star balanced across a beam far above the ground, she was around14 and wise enough to knwo falling was death to her human body._**

**_She reached out for teh flag the Brutes had hidden for their game of capture the flag but at that moment her heart stopped and time froze._**

**_ As if in slow motion her fooot slipped from unedr her and she grabbed the flag, but it slid out from the rafters and left her falling in slow motion to the hard ground bellow._**

**_Star ahd away when something basd was happening...To her time just slowed down when in reality she was just think much faster then most humans could ever imagine, let alone do._**

**_She looked down and concentrated all her weight into her legs and swung them over her head, turning so she was on her feet iin mid air._**

**_Star perpared herself for the great journey as a single salty ttear fell from her face...That was when she hit something hard and she felt her leg snap. She openned her eyes andd, though her vision was hazed in pain, saw Shasic getting up from where he had broken her fall._**

**_He picked her up and carried her home, she fell asleep about halfway there._**

_**In Reality**_

****Star snapped awake and lunged at the blurred figure shaking her, only to see Master Chief's glistening armor reflect her punch. She stood and realized wuith asmall smile at herself that she had slept fully clothed and on the floor...The human bed was rough and scratchy compared to the covenant beds.

"I thought you might like to eat something." He said and she shook her haed no before standing, cracking her neck, and looking at the yellow armor that hid where his face should have been. "But I might ahve some milk..."

He nodded and lead her into a huge mess hall, where she looked at the hell jumpers and instead sat with the marines while John ran off after saying something about the Captain calling him.

Her sensative hearing picked up the end of a hell jumpers wods and she bristled,

"-those damn covenant SOBs arent nothing, why don't we just drop a bomb on them and BOOM! They're gone."

She stood as the very thought of it sent the sight of High Charity being bombed...and the covenant vanishing as the sand beneath their feet turned to glass. "Take it back."

"What? Do you LIKE the covenant?" The Hell Jumper asked with a laugh but with a tone mastered in Elite she growled, "I said take it back...Or I'll make you."

"Ooooooh. Scary..." The Hell Jumper said pretending to shiver. "What are you gonna do? Sick Master Chief on me?"

With that a blinding wave of anger smacked her fgull force nd before he knew what was happening she had yelled, "SHUT UP!" A few seconds later he was laying with four broken ribs, a concusion, and three missing teeth as she pinned him and hit him once more before Master Chief pulled her off of him.

"Megan!" He yelled and at her old name she snapped out of it..But it was weird to be called that still...as if he wwas talking to someone else.

Megan jerked out of his grip as a few Hell Jumpers went to get their companion, "He was-"

"I don't care if he was standing on hsi head with his thumb up his ass, you attacked a soldier."

"I didn't attack him, he was speaking-" She stopped mid sentance and choked down the word Herecy on her tongue. In the covenant she could have kkilled him for that...That aws the rule, if anyone speaks herecy kill them.

"It was what?" Master Chief asked dangerously.

"It was nothing! ok! Leave me alone." She said jerking away and darting with lightning speed from the mess hall. She stood in the viewing room looking out at the stars as she sighed before sitting down and whispering, "Acaadna...Shasic...Yappity...Karo and Koro..."

What star didn't know was that extremly far away, on the covennant holy city, Her adoptive fatheer and her friends were arguing with the council to come and ake her home...but that was her problem..

Where was her home?


	8. Demoned

Ok, for clearance, it wasn't an excuse I was merely stating I don't have spell check! I know my spelling is horrible and I'm not gonnna excuse it! But anyway, for those of you who didn't read the chapter after the Author note, please do. Oh, and I found a way to help my spelling but it sucks...I'm using my old crappy key board.

_**Demoned**_

Megan looked around before sitting down on a bench nad fulling a hologram projector from inside her pocket. She activated (Is this the right spelling?) it and watched as the prophet of regret apeared, giving one of the many sermons she had learned by heart.

This one in particular was about the parasite that had been discovered on the sacred ring before the demoned destroyed it.

Megan stood and the teal glow in her eyes dimmed darkly when she thought upon the subject. "The demoned destroyed the sacred ring and killed so many of my rac-" She stoppd herself mid thought, "No, the demoned killed so much of my family..."

Master Chief openned the door and walked in to where Megan was watching the prophet's sermon and listening to the alien words while trapped deep in thought.

"You don't really believe that bull shit?" He asked and she turned while deactivating the device and looking at the yellow face plate. "Why would you care? Freedom of religion remember-"

She froze as she remembered what Shasic had said one of the days they had all been sitting together at lunch.

_**FLASH BACK**_

**_"Yeah Star," He said after taking a sip of his Leekra (The blueish milk). "A demoned destroyed the sacred ring."_**

**_Star looked at in in shock, "You mean he really destroyed it?...What did he look like?" She asked, al speaking in low voices so the older elites didn't listen in._**

**_"They say he's covered in green metal. He has a yellow-gold plate where his face should be...You gonna eat your dessert?"_**

**_"Of course." Star said taking a bite of one of the purplish stick-like things that seemed to melt in her mouth. "But...did anyone escape?"_**

**_The silence answered her before Shasic nudged Koro, who looked at him. "I think Star's a little shook up...warn Karo."_**

**_Suddenly a small form went sliding across the table, forcing Star the grab her tray just in time to lift it over Yappity who was yelling, "AHHHH!"_**

**_Star walked over and picked it up to laugh when he said, "Lets do it again! Lets do it again!" She smiled and laughed with her friends, forgetting about the demoned._**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Y-you where the demoned..You destroyed it and klled them.." She said as her mind fought to grasp it.

"Destroyed what? Halo? We had to. An entire covenant armada was destroyed and the flood-" Cortanna said apearing before Master chief shook his head warningly, but it was too late.

"Ohh..." She said trying to see it from their point of view, but she couldn't quite get the thoughts straight.

Suddenly she doubled, her stomache giving a stab of pain. She tried to think of why she would hurt when she remembered the breakfast Dr.Hasley had talked her into eating before she went after that Hell Jumper.

She lurched and ignored Master Chief as he moved to help her but she looked at him with angry eyes before she suddenly began to feel light headed, and she passed out, falling onto the floor as the word **_DEMONED _** flashed red in her mind.

REVIEW!


	9. You aren't like me

_**I'm not Like you**_

Star stumbled backwards, doubled over as the green demon infront of her moved ckloser, as if to help her. "Megan, Come on. Let me take you-"

"Go awy!" She roared almost like an angry Hunter as she stumbled backwards, the sensation of a plasma saber being stabbed into her stomache bbecoming almost too much pain as she turned and tried to run.

But she was so light-headed...and her eyes began to fog over... Until darkness over touch ehr and she felt herself slam into the hardwood floor.

She snapped awake and sat up, trying to clear her eyes from the fog of sleep as she looked around.

She finally cleared her visioon and two gray, teal ringed eyes galred daggers at the doctor infront of her.

Only after eh spoke in some strange language did she remember she needed to change to human thoughts and when she did she caught teh end of his sentence, "Control her."

Star looked to one side and saw Cortanna.

"Oh, you're awake I'll tell Master Chie-" The purple AI began before Star cut her off, "Don't call the demon."

"Demon?" Cortanna asked before saying seriously, "Listen Megan. You need to start thinking like a person again, not one of the covenant races or whoever brainwashed you!"

Star snapped her wrist and looked at it before looking at teh AI and saying quietly and dangerously...with the air of a commander giving a deah threat to one of hsi squad, "My name is not Megan. It's Star. Now go away before I de-program (S/P?) you."

"You can't-"

"Wanna bet?" Star replied, the sudden tactics she had learned from Acaadna in programing racing through ehr mind as teh AI disapeared...just as teh door openned...

And Master Chief walked in.

"Leave me alone demon." She stated as she scooted back and leaned against the wall. The cloth of her covenant clothes rustling as she moved.

"Megan, why are you calling me that!" Master Chief asked. inbetween intrest and anger.

"Because that's what we call you." Star replied, brushing her short brown hair behind her ears so the Mark of Shame was visable on her cheek. (If you don't believe me go check the first chapter!)

"Who's we?" Master Chief asked and, though she couldn't see his expression behind the golden-yellow face plate, she knew he was smirking.

"Shasic! Karo! Koro! Yappity! The prophets! Acaadna! All teh covenant!" She yelled, not thinking of what she said.

"You AREN'T part of teh covenant so get it out of your head. Remember when we were kids?" He said, as if she had forgotten their friendship as children.

"Yes, I remember being best friends with a by named John. YOU are NOT John! I'm not like YOU!" She yelled back at him standing and looking into the face plate with a deffiant stance; her head held high and her hands in fists at her sides.

The Maser Chief seemed to drop his shoulders slightly as he turned so his body was directly towards her. With two hands he raehed up and, after a few minutes...

He removed his helmet.

Thanks for pointing out the name thing! And sorry about teh demon and demoned spelling., my cousin Beta read for me before I posted and well...I think he didn't catch trhat. But thanks! BYE! REVIEW!


	10. Covenant Attack

_**Covenant Attack**_

Star looked at John's now teal blue eyes and felt her own heart drop. He was completely pale..not like the tan boy she had known. She looked at the black hair and then blinked, stunned by his unexpected motion.

She stumbled back and braced a had against the wall after a few minuters of silence, something powerful had knocked against the ship. In a flash Master Chief's helmet was back on and teh blast shield glinted as he darted.

Star darted with her inhuman speed out aswell and rushed to ehr room, she carefully pulled her armor on before grabing her energy saber and darting out...Not meaning to forget ehr wrist guards.

She ran down a hallway and turned in time to see marines battling with a group of grunts and Elites.

Red armor gleamed as Shasic turned to looked at her she felt a rush run over ehr as she asw teh wound gushing on his shoulder...His shields where down.

A marine aimed a battle rifle at him and was about to squeeze the trigger...But an energy saber rammed through his chest and twisted.

Star gave a few Elite curses before turning and going towards him. "Why are you eher Shasic?" She asked in fast Elite as she tore some of her clothes into strips and made a covenant tourniquet (S/P?) on his shoulder.

"Looking for you!" He shot back as he lifted his plasma rifle up and nailed a marine in teh face before calling, "Retreat, back to the ships! We have her!"

She walked quickly backwards, fending off eth marines with a well aimed needler.

The where almost at the ships when an Elite roared a dieing scream.

She turned forawrd and her heart stopped...

Funny, at first her heart had been hammering with her adrenline rush...Now it wasn't beating at all.

Master chief stood picking off grunts with a shot gun. He looked at ehr and shouted, "Hurry up Megan! RUN!"

Star looked at him with that teal blue sparking as she sighed and darted forward, standing infront of him and blocking hsi aim of the weak armored grunts as she commaneded them to keep moving.

Master Chief hit Karo in eth shoudler but she screamed again for them to keep running.

Taht aws when she saw Acaadna running...and Master Chief aiming a head shot at him...

And then a nightmare of blood smattered the floor.

Review! I've been on vacation, Sorry!


	11. Clever Lie

Uhh...fair wrning...I got intoi some gruesome details and theirs some gore in here.

_**Clever Lie**_

For a minute the scene lay suspended in time..

Star standing infront of Master Chief...

Master Chief pulling the trigger...

And Star getting in the way.

The slug hit her full force in her right shoulder and bits of flesh flew away from the wound as blood smattered the floor, and even Master Chief's armor. She put her left hand where the muscle and skin should be...and ehr ahnd came back drenched in blood. All the while beginning to realize the agonizing pain that was fogging her vision.

Acaanda saw teh revealed bone...And so did Shasic.

Even Karo and Koro saw and the two hunters charged forward in a blind rage infront of Shasic and Acaadna. The hunters used their shields to smash the stunned Spartan into the wall as Acaadna and Shasic both lifted Star carefully between them.

Both of them ran onto the ship with the hunters following...Leaving no one covenant on board the human ship.

Star was dimmly aware of two alien hands carrying her into the ship...They laid her down and she recognized Acaadna's voice as he said, "Stay awake little one."

But before he finished his sentance her vision darkened...and she fell into a coma of nightmare.

A hand was shaking her...and she blurrily openned ehr eyes and found herself gazing at many deformed shapes that swam in and out of focuse. She blinked several times before closing her eyes again, but this time instead of shaking her, and Alien voice that was rather high pitched said.

"Stop it you moron! Star's trying to sleep!"

Every word pounded in her head but she also recognized the other voice...It spoke in Elite.

"You foolish Midget! She needs to wake up!"

"Midget?" Yappity asked, confused of the human word Shasic had called him.

"I honestly have no clue...But Acaadna said she used to call the Grunts that."

"Oh..."

Star smiled and openned her eyes again, her vision cleared in realization as she sat up and looked at her friends...all of them...Even Karo and Koro had squeezed into the medical room.

She tried to reach out and touch one of them to show that she was awake without having to talk...But found something horribly wrong...

Her right arm was gone.

She sat bolt up right and clumsily used her left ahnd to feel from her neck down...she reached where her shoulder should be and found a gentle slope of skin. She finally looked and saw with a jolt that just after the spot where her collar bone reached the base of her neck...It ended and sloped down to her side.

No arm. Just smooth skin that had been fused together as if it had always been that way.

"Acaadna.." She whimpered, feeling childish for calling for her "father" but shunning the thought away when Shasic said. "I'm sorry Star...You'tre lucky to be alive after pulling that."

She looked at his bandaged shoulder and nodded.

"But...I'm Right handed."

"Sorry, by the left will have to do." Said a voice taht made Star snap to attention as the profit of Regret aproached.

"Did you enjoy your stay with those humans?"

Star sighed but looked up with that teal ring glowing bright as her eyes flashed vividly with deffiance and she said in perfected Prophet,

"No, Holy One, but it is an honor to be in your presence."

The Prophet nodded but then Star couldn't help but blurt out, "Why was I forgotten, Holy One?"

Shasic clicked his mandibles and they all walked hurriedly out the door...Not wanting to see their friend get yelled at.

"Forgotten? No, we merely ment to take the most preciouse piece of cargo beside ourselves, last. That way their will be no doubt it has our full nd complete attention."

Star never saw his clever lie as she smiled, and he departed.

She went to mess hall the next day and stared forward s with and agry voice she asked her friends in a deadly whisper,

"Why are those brutes sitting at our table?"

REVIEW!


	12. author's note

**Sorry, story on hold due to technical difficulties!**


	13. Trouble

_**Trouble and the Gift**_

Karo, Koro, Shasic, and even Yappity glared at the brutes...Before Star looked around and saw that the young Elite's that she had trained with since capture were sitting on the floor against the wall...An angry fire began to grow inside her.

She walked over to the table and said in icy cold Elite, "Get out of our seats."

Shasic gave a warning click, as if to remind Star she was crippled...But she paid no attention to it.

"Brave aren't you human trash? Go sit on the floor." The one she recognized as Tartarus' son told her, but what she did next made eth room silent.

She used the table to brace herself as she lifte both feet off the groud and with one swift thrust...The Brutes where shoved off the bench.

The brute roared and took a swing at her with his harry fist, but Star merely stepped back before saying, "Go away."

To everyones shock, the brutes stood and walked away, finding refuge at another table and Star sat down.

"YOU SCARED OFF A BRUTE!" Yappity sang, dancing all over the table and making Megan laugh. She drank the Leekra with a strange hunger and devoured almost two trays of food...And then he had dessert.

"Hungry today?" Shasic asked grinning as she shoveled the delicouse food into her mouth.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you've eaten more then allus put together."

"Ohh..."

Suddenly Star glanced over as someone intered to room...and everyone hit the floor in either a bow or a kneel.

"Is Star here?" the prophet of Regret asked and Star looked up with her teal ringed eyes, smiling as she nodded.

"We've aquired a gift for you. Come with me." And star followed as the prophet left the room...

He lead her to the medical wing...and into the heavy surgery area. There one of the medical Elits lead her into a small room...and showed her something taht made her heart stop.

It was a mechanical arm.

It was smooth and looked strong...

"This, Star, is your new arm." The prophet said smiling,

But Star had no idea of the crual plots in the making.

REVIEW!


	14. Second Best

Ok, the technical difficulties were that my computer wouldn't let me surf the web. I had to make my friendput that note up.

_**Second Best**_

"Holy One...is this really?" Star asked as she ran the fingers of her remaining arm over the smooth aloid metal.

"Yes, it will be wired directly to your nervouse system. Along with some other improvements, you will make Commander Acaadna proud." Regret said as Star closed her eyes and swalllowed the liquid in the glass the medical elite had given her.

She smiled, no matter how much they changed it, it always tasted like cherry cough syrup to her.

"Thank y-" she tried to say in Elite, but she found that her whole body didn't want to move.

She collapsed in exhaust on the soft cot and heard slurred noise all around her and colors dancingbefore her..before she closed her eyes...and became encased in theembrace of sleep.

When she woke up she sat up quickly and put her hand on her forehead.

With a jolt of pain hard metal smashed into her forehead and she fell backwards onto the floor.

"OW!" She said before laughter hit her earsand she looked up to see Acaadna and Shasic looking down at her. Acaadna had his arms folded and Shasics were hanging to his side as both laughed at her confusion.

That was when she looked in shock at what she had just done...

The bruise on her forehead was enough to prove that she had a right arm again...

"How do I control the damn thing!" She asked her friends as she walked out of the medical wing, towards the training hall.

"The Prophet said you think about it...Like you think about punching and it does-" He was cut off by a metal hand colliding with his face.

"I'm so sorry!" Star said as she looked in shock at her friend, laying on the ground with shocked eyes.

"I'm going to hurt you for that human." Shasic said in mock angeras he stood and they entered the training hall.

She sat on the side of the ring and watched as two brutes fought...that was when she noticed not one Elite was there. She looked around for shasic and saw him sittting over on a mountain of crates watchng the brutes...she saw all her other friends there aswell.

She jogged over and asked quite confused, "Why aren't you guys in line?"

"The prophets ordered that the brutes are first priority...aparently we Elites are seconded best now." Shasics answer was bitter and short...making Star's stomache clench.

**_Second Best!_**

Not if she could help it.


	15. Landing Party

_**A Landing Party**_

Star stood at Shasics words and made a small, cold click in the back of her throat before walking over, looking at the brute in front of the line, and stepping infront of him.

"Wait your turn human trash." The brute said before Star thought for a split second about hitting him, and her arm sprang to life in an angery rage as it hit teh brute so hard it hit the one behind it...and then the domino effect began, so when the prophet of Truth entered, Star was standing with her arms crossed infront of a line of stunned brutes laying on their backs.

"What has happened here?" Truth asked cooly, alerting everyone to his presence and Star kneeled expertly before standing and saying, "I was picking a fight, Holy one. And I won."

"Very well Star, but I came to summon your squad aswell as Craceris's."

A brute gave a twisted smile and he and three companions stepped forward.

"May I ask why Holy One?" Shasic asked, slightly confused but trying his best not to show it as the Prophet smiled and answered, "We have located another Sacred Ring. Your squads will be the first to lay foot on it."

"An honor, your holyness." Star said before giving a hand gesture to her friends when the Propheet left and her and Shasic traded High Fives.

"What is the purpose of that?" Acaadna said as he apeared in the doorway in time to see Shasic and Star smiling as they hit theirs hands together.

"Its nothing father." Star said quickly as she began to piece her armor on expertly, never noticing that Shasic was watching her back with a diffrent look in his eyes then usual.

**With Spartan II Number 117**

John had the door to his cabin locked and his helmet was off. It was a strange feeling for him when he didn't have his heads up display...Like being naked...

It had been awhile since he had gotten a chance to just lay on his bed with his hands behind his head and stare at the ceiling.

Actually, the more he thought about it, he did have time to do this quite often, but he filled it with training simulations and making sure his weapons and armor was in perfect condition.

But now his was laying on his back just listening to the silence around him and thinking...

Thinking about Megan.

He had given up the day before on trying to avert his mind from his childhood friend...that was impossible now.

"Why do I feel this way?" he wondered silently to himself, "It isn't right..."

"117." A voice said outside Master Chief's door and he put his helmet on quickly before walking forward and opening the door.

"Are you talking to youself?" Dr.Hasley as with an eyebrow raised and he answered quickly, too quickly. "No."

Dr.Hasley looked at him worriedly before saying, "I came to get you, we've found evidence of another Halo, come look...and after that I'd recomend doing some training to get your mind off whatevers bothering you."

Master Chief nodded and followed Dr.Hasley down the hall towards the main bridge, nobody but him knowing that, inside his armor he was carrying a reminder of the girl with the steal gray eyes.

A chess piece hung from a thin silver cord.

Review! Yeah, it is gonna be JohnxOC its no longer a pending thing.


	16. The Parasite

_**The Parasite**_

The sound of armor clicking into place was all that could be heard as Star finished with her own armor and turned around, watching Shasic as he placed his helmet on before asking, "...Did that hurt Shasic?"

"What?" He asked turning to look at her before she pointed at the ugly tear of pale skin on his shoulder and he looked at it a moment before answering, "Yes...But It was worth it."

"Wha-?"

But Shasic was saved the trouble of answering when Yappity skidded down the hall and ran into Megan, cutting her off midsentance.

"Hurryhurryhurrywe'regonnabelatetotheshipsifyoudon'thurry!" He yelled and Megan rolled her eyes, "We still have quite awhile Yappity."

(Translation:Hurry hurry hurry we're gonna be late to the ships if you don't hurry!)

"ButitsasacredringIwannaseethesacredring!"

(Translation: But its a sacred ring I wanna see the sacred ring!)

"Yeah." So do I..lets go look!" Star said and smiled as Yappity toook off down the hall and Shasic followed, right beside star as they went to go get Karo and Koro.

Soon they all were standing on the observation deck, watching huge ring turn and Star was the first to speak, "It's beautiful..."

"It looks sort of like your eyes." Yappity pointed out and Sghasic nodded, "Yes, your gray eyes do look alot like sacred rings."

Star smiled quietly to herself, metally saying thank you before Acaadna apeared behind them and said making Star jump.

"I've been looking for you little one."

"Why?" Star asked after she regained her dignity and Acaadna frowned at her, "Your suposed to be at the ships in five seconds-"

"Done!" She yelled and garbbed yappiny, picking him up and running down the hall with shasic behinfd her and Karo and Koro behind.

After they had gotten into they're ship, they took they're places in teh lines acording to race and rank.

A golden armored Elite stepped out of the hull in the Phantoms front and looked over his proud group of warriors, Strong Elites, Grunts, Powerful hunters...

And a human standing alone in the back of the ship.

"We must gain knowledge from everything we do, As we have since our first years of our lives." Jeerimas began, that gold armor gleaming superiorly as he looked over the troops, "When we were born-"

"We learned to Breath." One voice siad strongly and the Elite paused.

"Who was that?"

"Me." The human girl said stepping out of the shadows, the teal ring around her eyes glowing in the dimlight with a glow of determination.

"When we first walk-" He continued, but yet again another voice answered.

"We learn to run." Megan said again and Jeerimas motiooned her forward,

"When we first fall-"

"We learn to get back up." She spoke as she walked forward.

"When we first are told no-"

"We learn to argue."

Shasic answered along with Megan thsi time, and slowly, in a chorus they began to answer in unison to they're commander.

"When we first hurt-"

"We learn to heal!"

"When we first got hit-"

"We learned to fight!"

"When we were first tested our our faith-"

"We learned to be strong!"

"When we learned the imposssible-"

"We learned to try!"

"So I say we will not be destroyed, no matter how large our loss. We will be taught."

Star nodded aswell before they felt the ship land and she backed away to let the large Elites walking out into the light, they're armor glistening as if to speak of they're pride as they walked out.

"Little one, do you recognize me?"

Star was suprised when the comander spoke and it took her a moment before her eyes gleamed with realization, "You are Comander Jeerimass...You spared me."

"Yes..how are your scars?" He asked and she brushed her hair to one side, "The same."

"Where are your wrist guards?"

"...I left them on the human ship.."

"Very well, You and your friends are to be in my squad."

It had been a few days of snooping around the Halo when they entered what apeared to be a labratory...

"What was that?" Yappity asked as the sound of scuttling reached they're ears and Jeerimass froze.

"I've heard that before..."

And that moment Star turned and lashed out with her sword, slicing through a disguusting creature and she was thrown backwards as it exploded, spraying small green forms that scuttled everywhere attacking the covenant army.

She slammed into the wall with a thud and a sickening crack that hit the air like a bullet shot before she slid down it and blinked rapidly, trying to make of the distorted fuzzy shapes as they attacked each other...

The last thing she remembered seeing was her companions fleeing as orange light flashed out in beams and destroyred the remaining forms...

Then her world faded into black fog, a whispered name said under her last conceouse breath.

REVIEW!


	17. Weapon

_**Weapon**_

Star heard some sort of gibberish as she openned her eyes only to be trapped in an awkward sort of dizziness that hazed her vision..She blinked rapidly before openning her eyes and making of a floating sort of orb that had yelllow light on it.

"Hello! My name is Falling Star 9103, you are the guardian."

"I hit my head..." She told herself out loud with a groan, "I'm going to have hillusinations just liek when Shasic tricked me into eating those worm things..."

"I assure you this is no Hillusination, but I am afraid cpntainment protocal has been breaked. The flood are now spreading rather quickly." Falling Star said and Star pulled herself up an the teal ring around her gray eyes glowed brightly in the dim light.

"So...are you an Oracle?" Star asked it in astonishment as it moved to be right infront of her.

"Oracle? such primitive terms! I am Falling Star-"

"9103, yaeh, you already said that."

"I am the Forrunner A.I. who maintains Installation 00."

"I see but..why did you call me the Guardian?"

The ancient A.I. laughed before sentinals buzzed over head, smaller ones repaiiring a wall as the larger ones merely seemed to be patrolling.

"You are very fluent in both Human and Covenant aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that has nothing to-"

"I'll show you then! Come come time is awasting!" It said in a sing song voice before Star tried to push herself up before remembering her arm and muttering soem curses as teh smooth, gleaming metal hand foumnd the floor and pushed her up, she had to jog to catch up, but once she did the A.I. lead her to an odd room full of covenant computers.

"Activate the master device." It instructed and Star, no matter how much sghe resentted obeying this odd A.I., she obeyed and information started flashing all around the room.

It flooded into her, it was rather terrifying to her, when she realized she understood all of it..and was seemingly obbsorbing all of it at once...

"Do you understand now?" Falling Star asked and Star quickly moved to one of the computers ands tarted typing furiously on the odd sort of key board, in moments she had brought up everything she needed from both the human and the covenenant battle networks.

Then it hit her.

"By the great journey I...I've figured out how to destroy the parasite..."

"Not just the parasite," Falling Star said happily, "With the weapon you've just figured out how to destroy any race that is chosen by the user, anything!"

It was Megan Parker who saw the human ships on a rader a few days later of staying in the compound, safe from the flood...

And it was Star who saw the covenant landing on the other side...

But itw as up to both sides of her to make a choice that could shape everything...

If she agve the weapon to the covenant, her friends..her family...They'd use it to wipe out all of her Race..the humans...but if she gave it to the humans...

John would understand wouldn't he?

As Megan Parker journeyed from the compound carefully, and made her way to the pelicans a mile..maybe two west of her, she had no idea what she was getting herself into.


	18. Star's Choice

_**Star's Choice**_

Forcing her heart to steady she approached the Pelican, the data key containing all her recorded information held in her fake aloid arm as she watched the ship, waiting for some sort of sign it was still occupied.

The teal in her eyes glowed and dimmed as she saw it open and for eight soldiers and a Spartan walk out.

"Affirmative Cortanna, it's Megan." the Spartan said as he stepped forward and looked at her through his golden face plate.

Her metal arm caught his attention immediately as she mentally commanded her fingers to stay locked securely around the data chip.

"You shouldn't stare," she said after a moment of silence with a smile. "It's not polite."

"Not everyday you see someone with a metal arm."

"Not everyday you see a walking tin can. Ha, I win." she said and behind his heads up display, John smiled.

Long later Megan sat in a different ship.

She watched the darkness outside her window with a strange science of unease. It had only been moments ago she'd shown them the plans and then had to be escorted by John and twenty or so Marines to her quarters where she remained...

A sick feeling in her stomach as she thought of what they had said.

"Let's kill those demon bastards, then take out the flood!" They had yelled, and she had realized how wrong she'd been back in the compound.

Her door opened and she turned sideways with a hand on her energy saber's activation point before moving her hand from the weapon as John slipped in, the door shutting behind him.

"That was some stunt."

"Shut up John. You should've stopped them!" Her temper flared as she glared at him, the blue in her eyes brightening to an intense blaze, far beyond their normal glow.

"The covenant are bastards."

"They're my family." She spoke in a harsh tone that reminded John of an Elite and, as he stood inches above her, he saw her hand move back to her energy saber once more.

"No they aren't. You're a human, your family is human."

"You're wrong."

"Don't argue."

"I hate you." the words hurt 117 more then the fist she lashed out at him with did and he grabbed the metal and pushed it down as he looked at her from behind the face plate, alien emotions rolling through his mind before finally he said.

"You always told me that when we were kids."

"Don't pull that," she said, the glint in her eyes hidden as she looked down. "We aren't kids anymore."

"You're still a human."

"You're still an asshole, John."

"Calm down."

"GO CALM YOURSELF DOWN!"

"Think rationally!"

"They're my family!"

"They're trying to wipe out the human race!"

"It's not a reason to kill them!"

"Not a reason?" John asked, his helmet now removed so her teal blue eyes could watch her from his ghostly pale face. "Then what is?"

"Nothing is!"

"Don't be an idiot."

"Don't be blind."

John froze when she spoke and he felt her heart thudding in his ribs, but he kept a calm act as he asked, his piercing eyes cutting her in two as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Can't you see I care about you?"

"Well I love you too but duty comes before personal affection."

Star's eyes burnt as he gave her another command as if she were a young recruit.

"Now go to the bridge, Cortanna needs a look at those plans."

Blinded by tears and her mind spinning in thoughts of anger she began to slowly walk in front of him.

And, after a few seconds, she turned and looked at him with a deep blue tear rolling down her face.

"I was wrong. You aren't John you bastard."

With that she took off at a run even he couldn't match, into the docks where she quickly accessed a human ship, hacking through it as she locked the door and took off towards Halo where she knew Shasic was looking for her. After plotting the autopilot course she let herself hug her legs like a frightened child.

Inside the human ship, John was battling mentally with himself as he paced (A strange thing on its own), and muttered to himself.

And on the sacred ring Shasic battled the flood as he searched for the one he loved, unable to stop himself from feeling for the human who he could only pray could love him back.

Megan felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks as she sobbed like a child into her own arms.

The data chip in her pocket as she wiped her eyes and Star looked outside before saying to herself.

"He's wrong."

But on the inside that she'd have to choose soon who she'd follow:

Humans

or the Covenant.

**_REVIEW!_**


	19. We Bleed the Same

_**We Bleed the Same**_

"Commander, Look." Shasic spoke as he pointed at the human ship landing in a nearby clearing with a long scaly finger.

Jeerimass thought a moment before speaking, rubbing the green tinged wound on his arm as hi spoke, "You should scout ahead...Karo and Koro should go with you as well as Yappity. Use your active camouflage and go silently."

With a nod to his commanding officer Shasic motioned for his friend and activated the light bending technology in his armor.

"Shasic!" Star called as she stepped from the ship, face clean of tears though her eyes were still red as she looked around, turning to look through all the trees before the sound of active camo deactivating made her turn.

She couldn't stop herself as she gave him one brief glance before in casing his alien chest in a hug, and, after a moment of comprehension he put an alien hand on her back.

"Star, its ok." He spoke in a quiet voice as Yappity appeared from the shadows and Karo and Koro imerged from the trees.

"How'd you get that ship anyway?" Shasic asked later as they sat in his room. Star cross legged in front of him as he treated the wounds on her back. A souvenir from the flood.

"I was with the humans again." she spoke in a soft, restricted voice and Shasic felt her muscles tence under the stinging liquid he was smearing over the red cuts.

"Why? I thought you didn't like them." he spoke, though he was forced to mentally embrace that he knew why she'd been there.

"I-I..The Demon..He was my friend..." Sh said in one breath as she winced a little, he answered softly.

"You care about him."

"But he doesn't care! He's too much of a soldier! He's not...He's not..."

"He makes you hurt."

Silently Star looked over her shoulder, looking at him in surpass as he continued to treat her wounds.

"Yeah..Yeah he does Shasic but how-?"

"Because I bleed, the same as you." He said as he stood, lifted the sack and walked without a good bye from his own room.

Star slid her shirt back on over the bandages, suprised and caught off guard by his quoting of Feriik.

Feriik..that was who'd said it before in the ancient covenant novel she'd read long ago to pass time.

She almost ran to her from, armorless as she reached the shelves and pulled book after book from the case until she found the beaten old thousand page book.

Opening it, she began to read the story. it was actually a very interesting story about the forbidden love of an Elite and a Human...and then she reached the part and almost felt sick

**The Bok of Torn Souls, Chapter 80, paragraph 18-22**

**_And so he stood infront off Dianna, dark eyes gleaming as he spoke to her in a language she did not understand. Finally she caught the word love and asked hesitantly as bullets flew around them. "You love me?..."_**

**_"Yes." He spoke now in human as his dark armor gleamed._**

**_"But how? We're...We're too different..." _**

**_"Because we bleed the same. Because we can both feel." He said but was cuts short as she lifted her battle rifle and-_**

Eyes burning once more Star found herself unable to pull her gaze from the book as she kept reading.

**The Bok of Torn Souls, Chapter 80, paragraph 22-**23

**_-squeezed the trigger, the bullets piercing her own flesh as she fell to the ground in a pool of crimson._**

**_ His roar of agony went unheard in the battle as he lifted the alien weapon and he too fell, his own blue _**(Or purple, don't remember) **_blood mixing with hers to form a lifeless black._**

**_He whispered with his last breath while he touched her smooth face,_**

**_"You see? We bleed the same." _**

Star slammed the book shut and stood, knowing Shasic was watching her from the doorway she spoke.

"I'm...I'm too different Shasic."

"I knew you'd stay that." He said, his voice lacking its determined growl as Star looked at him before smiling.

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you as my friend ok? Besides...Your a warrior, you should have a son sometime and he can take your place when you're old and crusty."

He laughed, unable to help it as she walked up to him and said, as if nothing had ever happened, "Lets get some dinner..."

Side by side the best of friends walked to mess hall.

Meanwhile, on the human ship, Master chief was doing every scan he could think of. there had to be SOMETHING wrong with him to make him hurt this much, but, after finally determining he was fine he sat on his bed, helmet off, head in his hands as he tried to stop the mental pain by running thorough the statistics of all his guns in his mind.

But finally, unable to help it he let his mind stop on Megan and the pain stopped, just for a moment, and though she could here nothing he said in a silent whisper.

"You win."

REVIEW! tell me if I got too...Romancy in this one. don't worry, battle scene's next chapter.


	20. What do I have to lose?

_**What do I Have to Lose?**_

Sweat poured down Star's face as she leapt once more from her brute attackers and, though it was only training, she felt her heart pounding in ehr head as she looked up at the familiar sigt of a flag sitting on a long rod of wood three more stories up.

She leapt once more, dodging a shock beam and finally her hands found the wood...

She grabbed it and, with a brutes loud laughter, the plank of wood snapped and Star was falling for the secodn time in her life from the seventh story, her hands holding tightly to a strip of red cloth as she closed her eyes, no worry what so ever in her teal ringed eyes.

Shasic was below her now, braced and ready as he had not been so many years ago.

It a smack she collided into hsi arms and he looked at her laughing and clicked his mandibles in amusment himslef as he put her down and took the flag, showing it to the leader as he smiled and Star laughed.

"Star, the prophets demand you hold an audience with the counciil at once." Acaadnaa spoke an d Styar nodded obiediently to her adoptive father as she rann hurriedly to the chamber of the councle.

"Is it true," Regret asked with a twisted smirk, "That you have made a weapon to destrooy the-"

"The parasite sir."

"Do NOT speak out of turn." Truth scolded and Star bowed her face respectfully once more.

"To destroy the parasiet you say? II though it coould destroy ANYTHING it weilder targetted..mainly...the humans?"

Star had felt it somehwere in her chest... A deep, sinking feeling as her mechanical arm shoved ehr off the ground and she spoke with defience in every word.

"I will NOT destroy my race."

"Star, I never thought someone so loyal to the counicle like yourself would speak such muttoney against our Covenant!" Mercy spoke and the council began roaring, "HER-I-TIC!HER-I-TIC!"

"She is not a heritic!" Star turned to see Shasic, Acaadnaa, Yappity, Karo and Koro standing behind her in the shadows.

"Who has spoke those defying words?"

"I have, Holy one." Star saw in shock it was not Acaadnaa OR Shasic who had spoke...but Jeerimass high in the Elites side of the auditorium.

Dressed in his royal armor Star felt a surge of pride taht one of the top commandesr would stand up to the council for her..and then realized, after a moment, that when she had been acused of a crime that's punishment was death, all her friends had remained silent.

She shoved past them after arguing her way ouit of being a Heretic and Shasic reaced to grab hr shoulder, she stepped away and looked at him, hurt in every inch of her face as she kept walking, ignoring them as she went to the hanger and, i complete silence she pulled out from the bay with Shasic just apearing the the corridor behind her.

Tired of crying, Star laid down in her pilot seat after setting her course to the Halo and looked out at the stars before her Com activaited and she foudn that both Acaadnaa and the huamsn were sneding a message at once, the lines of language blurred and she sorted them out before turning the COM link off and clsoing ehr eyes, but sleep evaded her as finallys eh roared out, slamming ehr fist into the side of the hull.

"WHAT AM I SUPOSED TO DO!"

And then it hit her and she sat up, legs crossed looking at her pale arm where plasma burns had once staked their claim on her small body.

"I could die..."

The though went through her like an energy saber but then she smiled, as she'd done before, and spoke as fionalllys he found her mind at peace.

"But I died when I was twelve to humans..and five minutes ago to the covenant...what do I have to lose?"

Then a voice spoke behind her, startling her and making her draw her energy saber.

"You've got me."

REVIEW!


	21. Star's Army

**_Star's Army_**

She wheeled, eyes wide as she saw she had stolen a carrier ship... With a cargo ment straight for an exicution camp.

Heretics and humans alike were containted in one large cell, and she knew immediatly why she had not seen or heard them.

They had thought she was the guard taking them to their crual fate.

A Human stepped up beside the Elite who had spoken and said in a rough teenage boy's voice.

"Me too."

"Why?" Star asked, eyes gleaming as she deactivaited the energy saber and watched. Now she saw something taht made her feel a surge of new hope. Humans and Elites alike stood or sat beside oen anotehr, conversing and teaching one another diffrent tongues and other things.

"Because, we can totally understand your delima." The teenager said and the Elite clicked his mandibles in amusment as he clapped teh human on the back.

"But you don't even knwo what I'm palnning to do yet!" Star said, disbelief of her luck lodged in every fiber of her being.

"The only thing that matters, little one, Is that you too bear the mark of shame, as do all of us. We will fight on your behalf against the prophets and eth humans.

"Amen! And tehy better watch out right!" the Teenager yelled back to eth othesr and Star felt her heart leap as the humans answered strongly.

"Ooh-Rah!

The Elite calkled the same in his own tongue and the elites answered with another deafening roar before the Elite and Human wheeled to see the bars that held them in had been sliced by an energy saber.

"Ok boys, here's my plan." Star spoke to them in human, and smiled as they all nodded in understanding.

On the Halo, deep in the compound they resided fearlessly as Star walked among them, watching as they trained.

She smiled as she spoke in a new tongue...

A language neither human's nor covenant spoke.

A mix of both Elite and covenant she rallied her troops each day as she watched them perpare for battle, all bearing the mark of shame on ethir bodies.

The found much food on the Halo for both humans and Elites and, with the Help of Guilty Spark, she found herself looking over an army of strong warriors as behind her a warning went off.

Human's and Covenant were engaged in battle outside, and Star felt her heart hammering.

The time had come.

"Aon." She spoke to the Elite who ahd first spoken to her and he smiled as spoke those fateful words left her lips as she fastened her neck guard on.

Shasic standing proudly in the covenant army.

Master Chief leading the humans as they retreated, both sides, to regroup.

Just then the doors of teh compound openned and anotehr army stood, Star spoke in her new language to her troops as they faced the battle ground.

"It's time to end this."

REVIEW!


	22. A FourWay Battle

_**A Four-Way Battle**_

As the words left Star's mouth her troops rang out in a deafening roar, and it was Star, Aon and Jack who lead the charge into battle.

Her teal-ringed eyes gleamed with old defiance as she leapt and stood on one of the sentinels that was aiding their fight. She pulled the trigger of her sentinel beam and took out three marines...then two Grunts.

She skimmed over the fighters heads, bellowing orders in their strange new tongue as out of the corner of her eye so watched the doors directly opposite the ones they had come out of. For a compound across the battle field...

Then she glanced back at the weapon she had fashioned and prayed silently, to every God she knew of. Then the doors opened, Fallen Star had unleashed the only barely contained flood upon the war.

Shasic looked at her, just as he struck down two Marines, his dark beetle-black eyes fixed upon her... He knew that look in her eyes...

It was that look that told him she had a plan... but she seemed sad in the way she moved...Even the way she pulled the trigger of her sentinel beam seemed slower, almost half hearted as he mowed down three grunts, Leaping form her sentinels back and bashed in the head of another marine.

The infectious forms scurried through, as well as battle and carrier forms.

She turned and saw that three elites where standing around the weapon, one was roaring at three oncoming marines.

She rushed towards the weapon, hoping to fire it in time. She was almost half-way there when, locked in combat, an Elite charged forward with an energy saber.

The long point that held the aloid that would conduct and channel the plasma energy gleamed in the dim light as in one heart stopping moment the elite leapt at the two guards, who shot him mid air.

But his energy saber spiraled and sliced the long point off.

Star froze.

Master Chief Froze.

Shasic and Acaadna froze.

All sides but the covenant seemed to stop and wheel before Aon roared to Star as she activated et weapon and leapt atop, standing on the two channelers.

"There isn't enough aloid on you! Don't try this, it'll kill you!"

**_"It'll kill you..."_**

The words echoed in Star's mind...

In Megan Parker's mind...

But she shouted back just as the weapon activated.

"I'm already dead!"

The blue-white power ripped into her, making her armor glow red hot and she opened her mouth, the plasma burning her skin before she managed to put two hands together before her as if praying and, using the connections he had made, it leapt from her and channeled into all the flood.

They all exploded in a rain of green slime as Star fell from the platform to the ground, eyes shut as blood leaked from beneath her lids...from everywhere...

She could barely hear, she couldn't think nor feel...

So she slept.

"Star!" Shasic roared as he charged forward, throwing his plasma rifle carelessly to one side.

But he was racing the green form of Master chief to the bloody ball curled on et compound floor, her clothes torn and her armor melted to her body.

"What are you doing Human!" Shasic snarled at Master Chief as he bent over Megan... Master Chief's face Plate gleamed as he looked at Shasic.

"Stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

Shasic took no heed as he knelt beside him and his scaly skin ran over Stars crimson painted face.

"I'll take her." Master Chief spoke as he moved to pick her up, but Shasic grabbed his arm.

"No. I will."

"No..."

The whisper was faint and mumbled but the both looked down at her, her skin being almost completely ripped off as she opened eyes that had been warped by plasma energy...bright teal with a light gray pupil.

"No more fighting..."

Shasic and Master Chief looked at each other before, after a nod Master Chief lifted her and he and Shasic ran towards a pelican.

Their peace treaty closing her eyes, and becoming overwhelmed by darkness...

But the war was not over.

REVIEW! (Just one chapter left! Maybe two if I get lots of Reviews...)


	23. A Painful Decision

_**A Painful Decision**_

When she woke, she felt sick and aching, and the first thing she did was throw up.

The world was spinning and still she felt sick, but with an empty stomach all she could do was dry-wretch.

"Good thing you're awake." A familiar voice said from the other side of her bed and she looked over, able to distinguish an out of focus green blur with a gold stripe on its face.

"Heh-I-uh." she spoke in a beaten and broken voice that was hard to distinguish, "WE-ee-air I-zz sauce-ike."

"What?" he asked, eyebrows raised behind his face plate, but quickly knew what she meant when Shasic walked in, and she smiled at him.

"Sauce-ike..."

"It's ok, stoop trying to talk." He spoke softly to her as his rough skinned alien hand applied slight pressure on her shoulder, it felt like a hundred pounds to her ands he fell back into laying down obediently.

"Whez do Izz ur-et?..."

"What?"

"She's asking why she hurts." Shasic told Master chief, who had never seen Star..megan...hurt like this before.

But he could remember so well when she'd been shoved into a beam of plasma energy by a brute..She had cried and had trouble talking and had lost some skin on her left arm...

"Because you used that weapon and destroyed the flood."

"Izz new-ed da-at, whi-ze Ien no-et de-ead?"

"Because we gave you blood and carbon copied some skin on the inside of your thighs for skin grafts."

"Wh-oo gee-ave blo-ood?"

"Both of us." Shasic growled, though he glared at Master Chief. "We both gave blood even though he insisted human blood would be fine."

"Well it wouldn't have been." Spoke Cortanna as she appeared on a Holo-pad, "You've been living on covenant food so long that that was more then 40 unknown vitamins and minerals in your blood stream that were also in this Elite's."

That was all Star heard as she fell back asleep...Unable to keep her scar-white eye lids open any longer.

It took two weeks before she could eat solid foods, and when she did, it was applesauce and Leekra.

The next week Shasic and Master Chief, (Glaring at each other the whole time), helped Star to walk down the hall.

Finally she could stand, eat, and walk on her own...And could speak properly as well.

The day it was determined she was healthy enough to be taken out of the medical wing, Master Chief was their, but no Shasic.

"Hey Tin Can." She breathed, her prosthetic arm reaching up and scratching her head as she looked at him.

"Hey," He spoke taking his helmet off and looking at her bright teal eyes with the light gray pupil dotting each one. "I was wondering where you were going, now that your normal."

"Since when am I normal?"

"Normal Health wise."

"I see." She said, watching him with her alien eyes gleaming.

"So, where do you plan on going?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't keep going from the covenant back here, you need to pick which side your gonna be on and stick with it." Master Chief's pale face looked calm... It was his eyes that gave away the hope she would stay with him.

Just then, Shasic walked in.

"Come back to the Covenant, Star."

"No, come and stay with the humans."

"Come back to your family!"

"Come back to your race!"

"What race? You humans never came looking for her!"

"We humans thought she was dead! Look what you did! You turned her into your pet!"

They where cut off from their shouting match by Star, she was laughing, face looking up as she just kept laughing... Then she looked down and tears rolled down her face.

"This isn't about the battle anymore, you just use that too hide what your saying... Isn't it strange that a human super soldier and a high ranking elite are fighting over nothing more then me? You idiots you don't grow up do you? This isn't about war it's about winning! That's all it's ever about to either of you! Your still just kids playing king of the hill!"

"Yes, this is about you, and you should probably tell your covenant friend that I always win." Master Chief spoke, smiling before a metal fist slammed into his well armored rib cage.

"No John, not this time. Your Such an asshole."

"I-"

"You too Shasic!"

Both the super soldier and the covenant warrior left without another word, but it was Shasic who came back that night when Star was watching TV and said, standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry. Your right, we shouldn't be acting like children over this."

"Where's John?"

"The Demon? In his quarters asleep."

"...Let's go then..." She stood emotionlessly and walked towards the door, where Shasic smiled and lead the way.

"Megan I-" Master Chief said fifteen minutes later, walking into an empty room, just as an alarm went off. Someone was stealing a ship.

By the time he got up to the bridge, the ship was docked with a small covenant carrier.

"What's your call Chief?" the commanding officer asked, and Master Chief, after almost three minutes of thinking, managed to say what his military mind told him. "Open fire."

But as Star stood on the observation deck of a covenant ship and watched as the weapons on the human ship began to switch from dormant to battle mode, she couldn't help but take a deep breath and bite her lip. The first shot was fired just as the Covenant ship made a jump.

Shasic but his arms around Star from behind and she leaned against him, tears rolling down her face as Karo, Koro, and Yappity stood with her as well.

On the human ship, in his cabin, one tear rolled down John's face. The first time he'd allowed one for years...Since her heard that his best friend Megan Parker was dead.

But even as Megan closed her eyes and sniffled still leaning against Shasic she knew it wouldn't be the last time she'd see John.

Because the human-covenant war was not over. And no amount of pain, tears, or love would change that.

And even though she was crying now, Star was surrounded by her friends, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Unless the other way had John with her too...

John, not Master Chief.

END! Review! Sequel? WHO WANTS A SEQUEL? WELL SCREW YOU IF YOU DON'T CUZ I'M WRITING ONE ANYWAY!MWHAHAHAHAHAH!


	24. SEQUEL INFO!

Ok, the sequel is out! It's Between Blood II: Who am I? Just click my penname and check it out dudes!


End file.
